Losing My Mind
by A Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit
Summary: Set after Over There pt 2. Dont read if you havnt seen it. Olivia needs to escape before she looses her mind. Also put on Fringeforum. *EDIT - MIS-SPELT TITLE NOW FIXED. APOLOGIZE FOR INABILITY TO SPELL 'LOSING'*


Probably been done so many times, but this was a quick thing I came up with. Might continue later. Enjoy :D

* * *

She needed to get out before she lost her mind. Olivia had been in that cell for over a week. It had been one week of darkness and not being able to see the outside world was torture. The only time she ever saw outside the cell was when the Secretary or doctors came to check up on her. Even then it normally meant being given some drug or another. The thing that made it worse was that smile Mr Secretary always wore. Like he had won and it made him happy to know that she was suffering. It made Olivia sick. It was that and the drugs and god knows what else she was being given. Even the water seemed to contain something despite the ridiculously small amount that she was given.

"Good Morning Miss Dunham, how are you feeling today?" One of the over-acting nurses came through, shooting her a bright smile, trying to hide the contents of her tray from Olivia. Olivia didn't even glance up towards her. The nurse sighed. "Sweetie it would be nice if you would talk once in a while, if you still can that is." Her voice trailed off as she got to the end of the sentence. "God knows what these things are doing to you." She mumbled picking up the first syringe, lifting up the sleeve of the grey dress Olivia got put in everyday after the 2 minute shower they allowed her each day. Even then the water was ice cold and people watched her every move. She never had any privacy since she was shoved in here. Someone was always watching her even when she couldn't see them herself, just the thought sent shivers up her spine.

"Now this may sting a little, but no more than it normally does." The nurse flashed her a very unconvincing smile before the needle punctured her skin. Olivia winced slightly as she felt the contents begin to flow through her system, killing her from the inside out for all she knew but she had given up fighting against it. She had at the beginning but more people who worked for the Secretary would come in and pin her to the ground, shoving more drugs in her until everything was a blur and she couldn't talk or move.

Olivia was beginning to wonder what was she even fighting for. The others probably had no idea she was missing because that cow had taken her place. She was probably acting all friendly with them, making them think she was someone she isn't. Even Peter probably didn't notice the difference. _Peter._ One of the people Olivia missed the most. Of course Rachel and Ella came first, but Peter wasn't very far behind at all. That night when she found him again was one of the happiest in her life. That feeling when their lips met made all of Olivia's worries magically melt away. Now his lips were on her replacement, trailing kisses down her neck, back and other parts of her body. He would cradle her in his arms and kiss her hair as he wishes her good night, moan as he...

Olivia shook her head. That was no way to be thinking. Peter is going to find her and rescue her from this hell hole, hold her as she cries and kiss the tears away. But how long will it take for him to find? How long will it take for him to cross back over to this world and come rescue her?

"Will he even realise I'm gone?" Olivia whispered, tears trickling slowly down her cheek.

"Did you just say something sweetie?" The nurse said looking up. Olivia glanced towards the nurse, anger cursing through her veins.

"Do you even know what it feels like?" Olivia hissed. "To be locked up in a small dark room and have people come shoving needles in your arm daily acting like there is nothing wrong? What's wrong with you!" Olivia stood up, knocking the contents all over the floor. The nurse ran out of the door and started talking to a doctor. One doctor came over and opened the blind on the window and looked in. Olivia saw this and marched over to the window and began to bang furiously.

"Let me go! If you have a heart, LET ME GO!" She screamed, watching as the doctor called more doctors over and they all came running into her cell. Two grabbed each of her arms while another tried to inject her. Olivia kicked out desperately trying to keep them away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Secretary watching her again. He smiled at her menacingly before Olivia began to feel dizzy and everything began to go black.

_Someone please help me. _


End file.
